Astraphobia
by xXFacelessXx
Summary: "The fear of thunder and lightning." Rattlesnake Jake tries to help Miss Kiki through her fear of storms. Instead, he realizes what has been missing from his life all this time. (R. Jake/OC)


Kiki slid inside and glanced out the window. She watched the dark storm clouds roll in. It was rare for the desert to get rain, and many enjoyed it. She didn't. Lightning was her fear, and the worst one. Loretta scampered around the kitchen with Dusty. They were rejoicing it! She narrowed her eyes at them and her hat fell over her eyes. Chi placed a paw on Kiki's neck gently. The rattler looked down at her fox friend.

"Everything will be okay, Kiki." She whispered in her hushed, silky voice. Kiki whimpered and slithered into a back room. She coiled up in the bed with a small sigh. Dusty and Loretta watched her and then looked at Chi.

"She's not very fond of the storms." She explained.

"I don't b-b-blame her." Glenn's usual stutter came from a back pantry. "I was deathly afraid of thunder storms for the longest time. The little lady has a right to be frightened." The hopped out with a small box of canned goods. He rushed out of the door and into the Sheriff's Office as quick as he could. The wind was fierce.

"Glenn!" Rango looked up from his desk. "What brings you here, stranger?"

"I have some canned food here for y'all." He smiled and looked at Beans. She was asleep in a rocking chair, cuddling two eggs protectively. Glenn smiled and turned to Rango. The chameleon smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, Sheriff." Glenn tipped his hat and walked out the door. Thank the Spirit of the West, that the buildings were close. He rushed inside and shut the door. He glanced around the saloon. It was fairly new and clean. Kiki had made swift work of putting the stained glass windows in. His ears twitched when he heard Loretta singing from behind the counter.

"Dry lightnin' cracks across the skies.." She sang softly. "Those storm clouds gather in her eyes." She put a new bottle of cactus juice on the shelf, just as the door opened to none other than Rattlesnake Jake. She shot him a smile and he took his hat off. Dusty and Glenn scrambled away when they saw his eyes. He gave a deep, throaty chuckle. Chi and Loretta rolled their eyes nonchalantly. It was rather ironic that the men were afraid of the rattlesnake, but the women were fine with him.

"Want a drink?" Loretta asked and adjusted her bandanna. He shook his head and his tongue flicked out. The air was...tense?

"What's wrong with you, Jake?" Chi asked. "You've been very odd lately. Is it Kiki?" Her voice was very calm and almost hinted with mischief. He glared down at her and she smiled. Loretta shook her head and polished a glass.

"That curiosity problem is going to get you shot." Jake hissed and Loretta passed him a knowing look. Her brown eyes scanned him closely. He was very stiff and his posture was slightly arched. She recognized that as irritation. Her ear twitched as lightning flashed and a strangled cry came from one of the bedrooms. Jake lifted his head and Chi sighed.

"Kiki has something called, 'Astraphobia'.." She sighed. "It's the fear of thunder and lightning." Loretta looked at Jake. His pupils narrowed to such an extent, she wondered how well he could see.

"I know damn well what it is." He snapped and looked at them.

"Another rattler might be able to comfort her..." Loretta murmured and his gazed flicked to hers.

"What're you suggesting, woman?" Jake snarled. "I-" He was cut off by another flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. He heard the loud whine from the back room. His head was spinning with some odd feeling...was it guilt? Jake shook his head slightly and ignored the looks that he got when he slithered to the farthest bedroom in the saloon. He nudged the door open to see a figure curled up on the bed. It was Kiki.

She was shaking. Jake looked at her for a moment. Her hat was on the beside table and she was crying. He watched the tears roll off of her scaly cheek and onto the tan blanket. His head growled at him to turn away...but he just couldn't do it. He slithered across the wooden floor and onto the bed. She opened her eyes and he almost stopped when he saw her beautiful, amber gaze. He slid up and around her with a smirk. He was quite bigger than her. Her rattle shook violently. Whether she was getting defensive, or if it was from her rapid vibration, he didn't know.

"Go away." Her voice startled him. Still firm and bossy, but slightly broken. He only tightened around her tiny body, tail overlapping hers. She glanced up at him again, and he noticed it. A long scar that stretched from the bottom of her eye, to the edge of her jaw. She slid her hat on when she felt his eyes burn into her face. She rested her head on one of his coils and he repressed a shiver. It felt so different to have someone do that to him.

"What would you do if I didn't go away, missy?" He smirked and she sighed.

"Nothing I guess..." She muttered. Lightning cracked once more and she yelped. He looked around for a way to distract her. He could only think of one way, and he swore for Hell and high water if it didn't. He gently planted a kiss on her snout. He could feel her slowly relax into it. _CRACK!_

It was working. Jake didn't really have his mind on the storm anymore...just the feeling of her lips on his and being curled up beside a woman who wasn't afraid. It was a frighteningly nice touch. He felt her tangle her tail with his and he eased himself to where he could gently touch her jaw. He pulled back lightly and licked her scar. _CRASH!_

He felt her shiver against his large, mud colored body. He smirked deviously and licked his own lips. She suddenly slammed him into another kiss. It was much rougher, which made Jake instinctively growl with pleasure. It startled him slightly. She pulled back with a sly grin. Both rattlers looked outside. The storm was finally over. She smiled up at him and placed her head under his chin.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" His gruff voice had a hint of a purr in it.

"For helping me conquer my fear." She smiled and he tilted his head.

"Are you sure that's _all _you should be thanking me for?" He asked, a playful edge in his voice that replaced the slight purr. She looked down and he grinned. He pulled her hat off and she glanced into his hellfire eyes. She kissed him before he could say anything else.

That was the answer he needed, anyway.

END

* * *

Please favorite and review! Sorry if Mister Jake is a little OOC, I haven't watched Rango or wrote anything for it in forever! Hopefully, I'm renting it today, along with Zombieland, so maybe the next one-shot won't be this bad. :D


End file.
